


A Night In Wakanda

by NekoFairy (PandaFey), PandaFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/NekoFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/PandaFey
Summary: Steve finally gets the call that Bucky is awake and he can't handle his guilt once he's face to face with his best friend again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Gifts to Our Fiance





	A Night In Wakanda

It was a normal routine for Steve. Every week he would get a report about Bucky. Always the same: still frozen, but we might have figured something out. 

Then, eight months later, Shuri tells him he'll want to see it for himself. So, he left the group behind safely and headed to Wakanda. 

When he got there he rushed to Bucky's holding area only to find an empty pod. He was hit with so many emotions, hope, despair, panic, happiness. Then he heard Shuri walk in. 

"The tent beside the lake. He's there." 

And he ran all the way to the opening of the tent before he had froze. He hadn't been quiet running over, so he knew Bucky was aware of him. The real question was did he _want_ to see Steve. 

He'd let him down again and again getting Bucky into trouble he didn't belong in. Then he'd let him fall and he didn't go back for him. He'd tried to make it up, but had it actually been enough?

"You gonna stand there all day moping around or do I get a hello?" Bucky opened the makeshift door and smiled at Steve with the warmest smile he'd seen in months, years even. 

"Bucky… I'm so sorry." He pulled him close and he just couldn't hold it in. He started crying on Bucky's shoulder and he felt him comb his fingers through his hair. 

"Come on in here, Stevie." He guided him to the bed inside and sat them both down. "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything, you know that right?" 

"That's the problem! I didn't try hard enough." He hugged Bucky tight, his face pressed against his collarbone barely touching the metal. 

"Shut up." Bucky's voice held a force Steve hadn't seen before and he stopped rambling to look at him. "I don't wanna hear any of that. I chose to let go. You were going to kill yourself trying to save me and I couldn't let you do that. The world needed Captain America." He was cupping Steve's face as he spoke, smiling at him softly. 

"But I needed you." He hadn't expected the kiss- Bucky hadn't shown any indication he remembered. He kissed back and they pulled away leaning their foreheads against each other. 

"You have me." Bucky kissed him again. "Til the end of the line." 

"Til the end of the line." Steve kissed him this time pulling Bucky close as the sunset shone through the crack in the tent.


End file.
